Utter Confusion
by EvadneD
Summary: Two new girls come to Hogwarts from America. Can they make enimies become friends while solving the mystery of their past? Fem Slash & Slash DMHP OCHG & OCRW R
1. Train Ride Part One

Title: Utter Confusion

Author: Draco Rox Mai Sox

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related execpt for this plot and my other characters

Summary: Two new girls come to Hogwarts from America. Can they make enimies become friends while solving the mystery of their past?? Fem Slash & Slash DM/HP OC/HG &OC/RW R&R

A/N: Hello whoever is reading this...i hope you like the story

**_Story time_**

"Pecola, hurry up. We are going to miss the train."

"No we aren't. Stop being such a worry wart."

"Please hurry. You never know, the train might leave on time. Like exactly at 11 o'clock or something."

"CHARLOTTE!! It is going to be ok. We will get to the train before 11 o'clock. It is only 9 o'clock now. We have and hour and a half before we have to leave the house. Kings Cross Station is only a 10 minutes away when dad drives us. We'll have enough time to get on the train before 11 o'clock." said Pecola Kemp, trying to calm down her twin sister, Charlotte Kemp. Both girls had identical raven black hair and brilliant green eyes. They had previously attended Salem's Witch Institution. A few days ago they had gotten their letters from Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

They are identical except for the weird lighting bolt scar they both had in different places. Pecola's was on the back of her shoulder. Charlotte's was on the bottom of her wrist. Since Pecola liked showing off her scar, and Dumbledore had told them to wear muggle clothing the Kings Cross, Pecola had decided to wear a white halter top with low rise black jeans. She had on her black Tims and had her hair in a pony tail. Charlotte wore a red baggy t-shirt with blue flare jeans and her red Tims. Charlotte had her hair out on her back.

Charlotte had gotten her sister out of the house at 10:30. The ride had taken only 7 or 8 minutes. They got their trunks on trolleys and said goodbye to their mum and dad. After their parents left they had trouble finding platform 93/4. They knew that they couldn't ask any of the people who worked at the train station, for they would think the twins were crazy. They waited trying to spot someone who looked like a wizard. At about 10:45 they say a group of 4 teenagers about their age running with trunks and owls. Two of them had bright red hair. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They also say a girl with bushy brown hair. The last looked very familiar to the girls. He had raven black hair and glasses. He reminded the twins of their idol Harry Potter.

"Ron we have to hurry!!" said the girl with bushy hair.

"I know Hermione." said the boy with bright red hair, who the girls assumed to be Ron.

"Are you there Ginny??"

"Yea, I'm right behind you." said the girl with red hair.

When the four of them stopped in front of a brick wall, Pecola walked towards them.

"Are you by any chance Harry Potter??" asked Pecola. The raven haired boy turned around.

"Yea...Er...hi" said Harry.

"Hi my sister and I need to get to platform 93/4."

"Well you walk straight at the wall between 9 and 10." When Harry say their looks he added, "Maybe you should see Ron and Ginny do it first. We should go 2 at a time because of the little amount of time we have left."

"Ok" said Pecola and Charlotte as Ron and Ginny walked through the wall.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. I'll go with you and your sister can go with Harry. Ok?"

"I'm Pecola, and ok" said Pecola starting to blush, which Charlotte saw before her sister walked through the brick wall.

"Well your name is-??"

"Charlotte"

"Ok, Charlotte should we go"

"Yup" and at that they walked through the wall.

Pecola and Charlotte said thank you and went to put their trunks on the train and found an empty compartment.

"Do you find any of the four cute?" asked Pecola

"Well Harry is cutter in person then on my poster but personally I like the red haired boy. What was his name-I think it was Ron. What about you? I saw you blush when Hermione was talking to you."

"So I blushed, she is cute."

"But what about Andy?" Just as Charlotte said that the compartment door slid open.

"Can we come in? Everywhere else is full." said Harry

"Sure" said Charlotte

"Where is the other red haired girl" asked Pecola.

"Oh, you mean Ginny. She met up with some of her other friends. So who is this Andy dude?" said Ron smiling.

"WHAT!?! How much of our conversation did you hear?!?" shouted Charlotte

"I just heard one of you ask the other about Andy. I'm sorry for hearing the question." said Ron in a shaky voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I just hate it when people eavesdrop."

"It's ok, forget I asked the question."

"No it's ok." said Pecola, "Andy is or was my girlfriend. We both want our relationship to work out but now that I am going to Hogwarts we both doubt that our relationship is going to work out."

Now you could tell Ron felt really bad for asking about the girls personal lives.

"It's ok, I'm serious. You had no way of knowing." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until the question that was piercing Harry had to be asked.

"How did you know that I was, well me? Most people have to see your scar before they know it is me...unless they knew my parents."

"Er...well I kind of have a poster of you on my wall. It shows you in different angles. Pecola and I recognized your profile." said Charlotte, turning slightly pink around the cheeks. Right then the door slid open again to reveal a boy with platinum blonde hair, who was trying not to laugh but not succeeding.

"Hey Potter. Looks like you got your self a fan club. Now it is the Creevey boys and these two. This is hilarious." said the blonde falling to the floor laughing.

"Shove off, Malfoy" said Ron

"Why should I? I wasn't even talking to you. So Potter what are their names?"

"Why don't you just ask us you're self?" said Charlotte as she and her sister stood up with their wands out.

"Our names are Screw you and Shove off." said Pecola. At this Malfoy looked different but Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't tell why. He almost looked shocked.

"Why don't you control your girlfriends, Potter?!? They're-" but he couldn't finish what he was about to say, For Pecola punched him right then. Crabe and Goyle were about to have a field day on Pecola but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were too quick for them. They were standing up in front their new friends with their wands out. Crabe and Goyle backed up behind Malfoy again.

"Can I talk to your girlfriend, Potter?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy and why??"

"Why should I go with you anyway?"

"I just want to talk to you" said Malfoy now talking to Pecola, "These three can hold my wand and Crabe and Goyle will stay in here. We'll just be outside the compartment but I want to talk to you."

"Fine" said Pecola.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" shrieked Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same time.

"He is leaving a wizards most powerful and valuable weapon and his bodyguards. Plus if he tries to touch me I can knock his ass out."

"Fine" said Ron and Hermione but Harry wasn't listening. He and Draco were staring into each other's eye.

"…Malfoy…MALFOY…Can I have your wand now." said Ron. Draco snapped out of his gaze with Harry and glared at Ron. Draco then proceeded to give Harry his wand.

"Don't lose it." he said right before going out of the compartment with Pecola. Crabe and Goyle just sat down when the door shut, waiting for Malfoy to come back and tell them what to do again.

"He probably doesn't want us to hear what they are talking about." said Hermione and was about to put up the silencing charm.

"But Hermione, we could get really good blackmail." said Ron.

"I highly doubt that he would talk about something really private with a girl that he just barely met."

"Yeah, but he might." Ron and Hermione were starting to fight as usual. Harry noticed that Draco hadn't started talking yet. He muttered the spell and sat back and listened to his two best friends bicker like always. It wasn't till Draco came back in the room that he noticed that he had used Draco's wand to cast the silencing spell.

A/N: Please review...No Flames though...i would be very thankful for helpful critisim but not too mean please...PEACE OUT...DED


	2. Train Ride Part Two

A/N- ok even though I have gotten only one review I am still going to post this chappie

Here you go

**Chapter 2-**

"_Yeah, but he might." Ron and Hermione were starting to fight as usual. Harry noticed that Draco hadn't started talking yet. He muttered the spell and sat back and listened to his two best friends bicker like always. It wasn't till Draco came back in the room that he noticed that he had used Draco's wand to cast the silencing spell._

"By the way they were fighting I would say that Har- I mean Potter put up the spell. Crabbe and Goyle can't disarm a rat no less put a silencing spell around a compartment. So it must have been Potter."

"You like him don't you?" asked Pecola not noticing that Draco hadn't said anything about her sister putting up the charm.

"WHAT!?! I AM NOT A FAG! I DON'T LIKE MEN!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I LIKE POTTER?!?" Draco screamed. He mentally kicked himself for using the term 'fag' because he was, according to him, 'a fag'. Also he did like Harry. He had really strong feelings towards him and he hated lying about it but it had to be done to save his reputation.

"Don't ever use the word fag around me again; better yet don't ever use it again. I am struggling not to give you a black eye right now. You are gay. I know you are because I am a lesbian and I can usually tell when someone else is homosexual but also I have a special wandless magic spell that I can use when I want to know who someone likes." said Pecola, "I use it on my sister a lot." she added chuckling to herself a bit.

"Oh," Draco said blushing a little, "I do fancy him but why did you ask if you already knew" Pecola just shrugged, so Draco went on, "but you can't tell him or I will personally kill you."

"You know you wouldn't." Pecola and Draco were starting a very good friendship. "What house are you in, anyway?" Draco went on to explain the different houses.

"Which house do you want to be in?" inquired Draco.

"Well I want to be in all of them except for Hufflepuff. I am very smart and love studying and that kind of stuff, that's why I would want to be in Ravenclaw. I have friends in Gryffindor and now a friend in Slytherin also I sound like those houses." Draco didn't know what to say, had Pecola said that they were friends. His only real friend was Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were only his bodyguards and Pansy was just annoying. He could use another real friend, but she had to be in Slytherin or else his dad would have something to say about it.

"I hope you're in Slytherin. Then I will have two real friends. I bet the golden trio, in there have, already told you that all Slytherins are bloody gits."

"They didn't actually"

"What?!?"

"They didn't say anything about Slytherins. Also what do you mean by you'll have two real friends if I'm in Slytherin? What about your body guards 'dumb and dumber' in there?"

"They are exactly what you said"

"Dumb and dumber"

"No-well yes," they both started laughing. When they calmed down Draco added "but I meant they're my bodyguards."

"Oh...who is your other real friend?"

"Real friend, your talking about me right, hottie." said a boy with brown hair about Draco's height.

"Talk of the devil. Hey Blaise, how are you doing?"

"So you were talking about me were you sweetie" said Blaise

"Is he always this conceited?"

"Yea, basically."

"Thanks Drakie"

"I thought I told you not you to call me that ever again."

"Come on Drakie-Poo you know you love it when I call you that."

"Drakie-Poo?!?" Pecola burst out laughing. "I have to go Drakie, my sister and them, in there, will be worried about me if I don't come in soon."

"Now you got her saying it." Draco was fuming and punched Blaise's arm.

"Ow-jeez Draco, I didn't mean to. That hurt." Blaise was rubbing his arm where Draco punched him, "Jeez no need to use your super-human strength."

"BLAISE!!" nodding his head in the direction of Pecola

"What-oh you didn't tell her yet, did you?!?"

"What super human strength??" when no-one answered she added "Come on, I wont tell anyone."

"I'll tell you later" said Draco, "if you're in Slytherin. Bye- What's your name."

"Yea…you know ours and even the name that pisses Drakie here off."

"It's Pecola and my sister is Charlotte-"

"There are two of you"

"Yea, so."

"No reason."

"Well see you guys later, hopefully." She turned around to leave and so did Draco and Blaise. "Draco. You need your wand don't you."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot-"

"You did forget."

"Whatever. Blaise, meet Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy in our compartment. Pansy is there already and I'm going to send Crabbe and Goyle there. I'll be there after the Head boy and girl meeting."

"Why don't you drop those three, I mean you have more strength in you then those two combined."

"Because my father said so. I need Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle as a cover. Now can we stop talking about it."

"Fine" with that Blaise walked away.

"You know," said Draco after Blaise out of hearing range, "he probably wont go after your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that him like myself and most other Slytherins are closet gay or bisexual. I am fully gay but he keeps insisting that he is bi, but I don't believe him. Also Slytherins don't usually go out with people in other houses, so if your sister is in another house then she is safe from Blaise."

"Okay, thanks. Well come on." and they entered the compartment.

A/N: I hope you liked it…it took a while to write because I have tons of homework to do but I finally did it. Please read and review. PEACE OUT. XDEDX


	3. Train Ride Part Three

A/N: going to private school has its ups and downs. One of its ups is that I don't have school today. The down is that I have nothing to do because all of my friends are in public school and I have no-one to talk to.

Chapter Three

"I mean that he, like myself and most other Slytherins are closet gay or bisexual. I am fully gay but he keeps insisting that he is bi, but I don't believe him. Also Slytherins don't usually go out with people in other houses, so if your sister is in another house then she is safe from Blaise."

"Okay, thanks. Well come on." and they entered the compartment.

"Potter, can I have my wand now." when Harry didn't move Draco got a little concerned but didn't show it. "Potter, I would rather not stand here all day, so can I have my wand now."

"My wand is in my pocket so that means- here take it and go."

"Thank you. Weasel-bee, I think that you need to take care of your friend. He doesn't sound so good but this is how he normally is so it cant be that big of a deal. Granger we have to go to the meeting now. Crabbe, Goyle come on, you two go to our compartment." Draco turned around and left with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. Hermione left soon after with a look from Ron, Harry and Charlotte. Pecola just smiled.

"Can witches and wizards use other people's wands, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Not usually, most of the time it is if the two people have a bond or something like that. Why?"

"No reason I was just wondering." Harry sat thinking for another minute before he added, "Remember in our third year, Professor Lupin gave his wand to-" it was still hard for Harry to think about Sirius without getting all weepy.

"It's ok Harry, yes I remember."

"Do you think that they had a bond??"

"Probably, I just hope it wasn't a love kind of bond."

"AND WHY NOT!!" shouted Harry, Pecola and Charlotte together.

"What do you mean why not? That would mean that they are-…oops, I'm sorry Pecola, I didn't mean it." Pecola walked out closely followed by her sister. Then Harry after them. "Harry!!"

"What?!? Why should I stay with someone who is a homophobe?"

"Why do you care if I insult gay people anyway?"

"You know, I can't listen to this anymore. Talk to me when you come to your senses." Harry walked out and walked to the compartment where Pecola and Charlotte were sitting. Hermione saw Harry run down the hall and went inside the compartment that still had in it Ron.

"Ron, what happened? I just saw Harry run down the hall. And where are Pecola and Charlotte."

"Hermione, I think Harry's gay."

"Yeah, SO! What happened?"

"Well I just insulted gay people and the three of them walked out."

"You did WHAT?!?"

"You, too??"

"ME, TOO WHAT. HOW COULD YOU INSULT PEOPLE LIKE THAT? IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT."

"THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU, YOUR ALL OFF YOUR ROCKERS."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?! HARRY IS YOUR BEST MATE AND YOU JUST GO AND INSULT HIM. AND OUR NEW FRIENDS. AND ME."

"'And you', what do you mean 'and you'??" Hermione just nodded her head "You've got to be kidding me."

"No Ron, I'm not."

"But you can't be. I- I-" Ron bowed his head in shame and mumbled "I fancied you"

"What was that???" Hermione thought she heard something but wasn't sure.

"I FANCIED YOU. YOU AND YOUR STUPID SMART ASS LESBIAN SELF." Ron ran out of the compartment and in the opposite direction that Pecola, Charlotte, and Harry had run earlier. Hermione sat down slowly. She didn't know what to do. Eventually she got up and walked to the compartment where she saw Harry run earlier.

"I told him. Harry, I told him and he said that he liked me." said Hermione throwing herself on her friend, Harry.

"Wait…what did you tell him and I thought you liked him." said Harry.

"She doesn't like him. She is-" said Pecola.

"Shh-wait how do you know" said Hermione.

"Sorry it wasn't my place." said Pecola.

"Pecola you didn't." asked Charlotte.

"I know I'm not supposed to but I just couldn't resist." said Pecola.

"What weren't you supposed to do?" asked Hermione.

"Well I kind of did this spell that can tell me who someone fancies. Sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I'm really, really sorry." said Pecola.

"It's ok." said Hermione.

"Are you sure??" asked Pecola.

"Well what I told Ron was that I am gay." Hermione told Harry.

"He freaked didn't he??" said Harry. "I didn't fully tell him that I am but he still freaked."

"He figured it out." said Hermione.

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"I know that we are all mad at Ron and for a good reason but we can't stay mad at him forever." said Charlotte. "I mean we hardly know him" she said pointing to her sister and herself "but you are his best mates."

"Just because he didn't insult you directly and you have a major crush on him doesn't mean that we cant be mad at him." said Pecola thoroughly pissed off at her sister. The two hated getting in fights but it happened every once and a while.

"Fine, if you don't want me I'll just go and help Ron get over the two of you." she said pointing to Harry and Hermione.

"Fine, leave then."

"I will, just watch me."

"I'm watching but I don't see you moving." and then Pecola had the last word and Charlotte knew it. She stormed out and went to find Ron in one of the other compartments.

A/N: That's it for this chapter…I hope you like it…review and no flames please…PEACE OUT … XDEDX


	4. New friends and New Family problems

A/N: My internet is annoying my, to no end…it is not working now but when it is I will post the chapter…might as well write it though.

Warning: This chapter has Major OOCness and a reference to M-Preg

**Last time on 'Utter Confusion'**

"_Fine, leave then."_

"_I will, just watch me."_

"_I'm watching but I don't see you moving." Pecola had the last word and Charlotte knew it. She stormed out and went to find Ron in one of the other compartments._

**Chapter Four**

Charlotte found Ron in a compartment with other students. She guessed them to be Gryffindors.

"What did they send the only straight one to talk to me or do they just want to have a gay orgy and sent you out?" said Ron in an icy voice.

"No, I left them. They were annoying me to hell."

"Oh."

"Can I come in or am I to stand in the door way forever?"

"Sure, why not. I'm Seamus by the way and this is Lavender, Dean and Neville." said Seamus pointing to the three other people in the compartment. Seamus was about Harry's height with short black hair. He was hot according to Charlotte's standards but he was nothing compared to Ron who was sitting next to the window. In addition, she guessed that Lavender was his girl friend because she was sitting next to Seamus with the other two boys across from them, with Ron next to her but he wasn't really talking to anyone. Lavender was a girl with brown hair down to her waist. She wasn't that bad looking. Charlotte couldn't really tell because she was sitting but she looked about as tall as herself and her sister. Dean also had dark hair and was tall. Next to him was Neville. Neville was a nervous scrawny looking boy with dark hair also. He seemed tall.

"Hey." said Lavender, Dean, and Neville.

"Hey, um can I sit in between you to because I think Ron's really mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my 'friends'," said Ron in a thoroughly pissed voice.

"You seem mad enough at the poor girl," said Dean "Sure you can sit here."

"I'm sorry Charlotte, I don't mean to sound mad at you but I am still getting over the shock. I mean both of them."

"It's ok Ron. The first reaction for me was shock then anger, when my sister told me, but then I got over it. That's what you have to do. You have to accept it and chose if you still want them as friends or not."

"OK sorry to interrupt but what are we talking about," asked Neville.

"Both Harry and Hermione are gay."

"Oh." said Neville, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean at the same time.

"I do, I still want to be friends with them, but-"

"Does make them being gay make them any less your friends?"

"No but it is still-"

"No, it doesn't make them worse friends. They are the same people but they just fancy different people then you would have thought."

"I know, I guess there are two problems. One is that I am mad at them for not telling you."

"But they didn't tell you so this didn't happen. From what I heard it was a shock to Harry that Hermione was gay."

"Really" Charlotte nodded her head, "Well I guess two is that I have never been exposed to this way of life so I'm a little apprehensive about it. This is how I reacted when my sister and I first met a muggle."

"So you have to get back on the horse to learn how to ride."

"What?"

"Never mind, just go and make up. Make sure to say **how** sorry you are. I know my sister won't believe you at first but you'll get to her if you keep apologizing."

"Ok, let's go. I'll see you guys later."

"'Kay."

"Bye"

"See ya."

"Bye" They shut the door to the compartment and they started walking. When they got outside the door to compartment with their friends in it, Charlotte stopped.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, it's just that I have to apologize to them also for standing up for you, no offence, and not supporting them better." Ron nodded his head in understanding, and they opened the compartment. Ron almost fainted. Harry was looking out the window thinking about a certain blonde-haired person and Hermione and Pecola were, well for lack of a better phrase, making out. When they heard the door open, they jumped apart.

"Well, that took no time at all." said Charlotte jokingly, hoping her sister would take it as so. Which she did. They all started laughing including Ron who had gotten over the shock.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to insult you, Pecola, or you, Harry, or especially you, Hermione. I just freaked because I figured that the two of you were keeping it from me, while you tried to figure it out. I can try and help, I mean, I know that I don't and can't know what you're going through but I can try and help the best way I can."

"Okay, Ron, I forgive you." said Hermione, "And I, no, we are sorry about not telling you before. Harry never knew about me but I did know about Harry. I hadn't told anyone before today when I told you."

"Yeah, me too." said Harry, "Well the forgiving and sorry part. Just to let you know I hadn't told anyone except for Hermione. It's not as if you are the last one to know. The whole school still is going to find out one way or another, not that I particularly want the school to know but I know it is going to happen."

"Just to let you know I told Lavender, Seamus, did u know they are together," with one head nodding and the other shaking their head Ron continued, "Dean, and Neville. I told them about both of you."

"Now it's my turn to apologize. Pecola, I'm sorry I didn't support you as a good sister would. I let my feelings about someone else get in the way of comforting my loving twin sister." said Charlotte

"I accept your apology and I am sorry for telling them," answered Pecola pointing to Harry and Hermione, "about you secret, which I will not tell now, and for not letting you feel the way you feel about someone without getting mad."

"What secret are we talking about?" asked Ron looking very confused. I clicked for the first time what Pecola had said when she was yelling at her sister. Charlotte had a crush on Ron. Pecola just looked at her sister apologetically. Charlotte just looked down embarrassed. Ron knew enough to drop the subject.

"So what Quidditch teams do you like?" Charlotte sent a thankful look to Ron and answered his questions. They got into a heated discussion about all different sorts of things that have to do with Quidditch from the uniform colors to the Chuddly Cannons. Eventually Harry and Pecola got into the conversation and they were all laughing together. Hermione was reading a book in the corner of the compartment.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Pecola. She was curious, for she loved books.

"'Romeo and Juliet'."

"The famous Shakespearian true love story. Personally I love 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"Oh my god, I have never met another person, besides the clerk at the book store, who likes Shakespeare."

"I always thought I was Hermia. She loved but wasn't loved back. I thought I was in love with this girl but I found out that she was straight. After she tried to make my love a living hell"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok. I like remembering it because she was the one who made me realize that I wasn't like most girls my age."

"I know that he is well a guy but I thought myself as Dmitri. I was in love with one person, who was taken, and I was being lusted after by another," said Hermione pointing to Ron over her shoulder, "I didn't want to hurt him, so I didn't tell him. Also it didn't really click that he fancied me a lot until he said it earlier."

"I know what you mean. Hey, do you know who Harry fancies."

"Why don't you do your little magic trick?"

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean but when I used to fancy people at my old school I would do the spell to make sure they are at least bi. I did it out of habit since, well you know, I fancy you. Also, Harry being a celebrity and all, I don't want to invade Harry's privacy, anymore then the press does."

"That's so nice of you. Yes, I know but he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. Sorry."

"It's okay. How long is this train ride anyway? I feel like that we have been on this train for three days." The train bolted to its stop right as she finished her sentence. "Wow am I physic or what!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Hermione laughing with Pecola, rolling in their seats, with Harry, Ron, and Charlotte staring at them as if they were crazy. They got off the train, said 'hi' to Hagrid and got into the carriages for the ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to welcome all of the first years. This year we have two exchange students from America. Please give a big hand to Pecola and Charlotte Kemp." The two girls came and stood in front of the four tables. "Well they need to be sorted don't they." Dumbledore added when he sat down. Charlotte sat on the stool and looked over the vast sea of students in front of her. The crowd started whispering and then simmered down when McGonagall put the sorting hat on top of Charlotte's head.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed." The sorting hat continued for a few minutes figuring out where to put her. The last time he had taken this long, he had been sorting Harry. "GRYFFINDOR" he shouted. Pecola sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head, while Charlotte went to sit between Harry and Ron.

"There are so many similarities yet so many differences. You seem, like you sister, like someone else in the room. I wonder-"

"Either Slytherin or Gryffindor. None other, Slytherin or Gryffindor, please."Pecola begged the hat.

"Not many have the choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor and can't decide. Most would say Gryffindor in a heart beat. Well if your sure better be SLYTHERIN." The Great Hall went silent. First Dumbledore started clapping with Harry and Draco following his lead. Then Charlotte, Ron, Hermione, Professor Snape, and Blaise. Then the rest of the school started clapping. Pecola sat down in between Blaise and Draco. The rest of the feast was used for eating the delicious food and making friends.

-

"Good of you to come Severus, my boy." said Dumbledore when he went into his office to see that Snape had already arrived for their meeting. "There is something that I have to tell you. It may come as a, surprise, and it may not. I think that it will." Snape nodded telling the old man to continue, "Well, this might also bring back some not so happy memories."

"Just get on with it, please" Snape added for good measure.

"Do you remember when you were with him," said Dumbledore not wanting to say the name incase it hurt the younger man. Snape just nodded showing no emotion.

"He chose his life and I chose mine. I don't know which one of us got the worst of it."

"He didn't chose to be with Lily, Severus, I made him."

"WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WE WERE IN LOVE." Dumbledore put up his hand to signal silence the fuming man.

"There was this prophecy-"

"Again, with the prophecies. What did it say this time?"

"It was the one that said that our young Mister Potter will kill Voldemort."

"What are you going on about?"

"It says that the boy will be born to parents that have fought with Voldemort three times and since the Lily, James, and your self had fought together those three times I put Lily and James together to fulfill the prophecy. What I didn't know until the birth date was that James was pregnant and Lily was covering for him. James was pregnant with your children, Severus."

"What-" Snape almost fainted but kept most of his composure. "Are you saying that Harry is my son?" Dumbledore nodded. "I know I felt I had to protect him, like in first year, but I just thought it was because I felt I owed something to James. Wait you said that he was pregnant with my children, plural?"

"I did, and that is why I brought them here for this year. With Harry at least he knew you but with the two girls I wanted them to meet you before I tell them the truth."

"Why would you do something like that?" Severus had tears streaming down his face but didn't care anymore, "You could have at least told me. But why did you give Harry to those Wizard hating Muggles. I could have taken care of him-them. What did you do with the girls? Why did you send them to America?"

"I did that because I forgot that the Potters, and well the Snapes but that didn't happen, had a male pregnancy gene that had been passed down for many generations. As for why I didn't tell you, I didn't want Voldemort to find out that his 'most loyal servant' was the father of his worst enemy. I thought that you already had too much to hide from him. I gave Harry to the Dursleys because Lily did give up her life to save the three of them. She did make a blood bond with them. Since Petunia was her sister I thought that her blood would keep her safe. As for sending the girls to America the prophecy only told of a boy that would save the world. I gave them to a nice wizard couple in America, Mr. and Mrs. Kemp. They raised the two like their own daughters. The two grew up loving the infamous Harry Potter and were teased by their friends for looking so much like him. I hope that answers your questions." Dumbledore was being very sincere. Severus was mad though, very mad.

"YOU KEPT THE THREE OF THEM AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE OF VOLDEMORT AND A STUPID PROPHECY THAT SAID ONLY ONE OF THEM WOULD DEFEAT HIM. I COULD HAVE AT LEAST RAISED CHARLOTTE AND PECOLA. Charlotte, I wanted to name the girl Charlotte and he wanted Pecola. We couldn't decide if we had a child. He named one of them charlotte because he was remembering me. We both loved the name Harry though. Lily would have taken good care of them. They would have told me about them, eventually." Severus sat back down not knowing when he stood up. Dumbledore just watched as Severus remembered all the good times he had with James, and with Lily. He hated the times when they had to pretend they were fighting in public.

-

While Severus and Dumbledore were having this conversation about Harry's past, Harry, Hermione, Charlotte and Ron were going to the head room. When Hermione spoke the password they all took about two steps before stopping dead in their tracks. They saw Draco, Pecola, and Blaise laughing on the cough. Pecola was the first to look up.

"Hey sis, Harry," when Pecola said Harry, Draco looked up into the green eyes that were staring intensely at him, "Hermione, Ron." Pecola continued. Harry looked out of his staring contest with Draco to say hi to his friend.

"Hey Pecola," said Harry "Malfoy, Zambini."

"What the heck are they doing here" shouted Ron

"Apparently either Draco or Blaise have made Head boy."

"That would be me, Granger." said Draco

"Since when are they 'Draco or Blaise', what happened to Malfoy or Zambini?"

"I don't know. It just came out wrong." Ron and Hermione would have started fighting but Charlotte stopped them.

"As much as I would like to see you fighting for the third time today, I would rather you didn't."

"What was the other fight? One of the was about whether to put up a silencing charm when I was talking to Pecola here. What was the other?"

"You don't want to know." said Harry chuckling, while Hermione was blushing. "So, anyway, I've wanted to do this since the train ride, when you visited us and Ron is probably going to kill me for it but here it goes. Draco Malfoy, I know that this is seven years late but I would like to extend my hand in friendship."

"WHAT?" cried Ron

"Okay, Harry Potter I accept your friendship."

"Malfoy, I would also like to be friends with you."

"Okay, Granger, friends. What about you Weasel-Bee, do you want to be my friend also?"

"You all are off your knockers. You have all gone crazy." screamed Ron, pulling his hair out.

"Actually we are quite sane, Ron, it's you who looks a bit crazy." said Draco. Ron just looked at Draco when he called him by his given name.

"Sure, why not." mumbled Ron hardly heard by anyone, yet they all knew what he had said.

"So what did you say, Ron?" asked Hermione

"I said 'sure, why not'"

"That's great news" said Draco, "Hey Blaise, I just recruited more help for the now 'Gryffindor/Slytherin' Halloween Party."

"Coolness man, we need a lot of help now, since you made it a two house party." The Slytherins, minus Pecola, explained the usual party information to the Gryffindors and Pecola.

-

Severus was looking for Harry, Charlotte, and Pecola. First he went to the dungeons and the other Slytherins, including Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, told their Professor that they had last seen the girl with Draco and Blaise walking the opposite direction of the dungeons. Then he went to Gryffindor Tower. When he got inside he got many glares but found out the Harry and Charlotte had gone with Hermione and Ron to the Head Room.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that before. Draco and Granger are Head Boy and Girl." he muttered to himself when he got back out of the tower. He started walking down the stairs trying to remember where Dumbledore had moved the Head Room. Eventually he found the portrait of a snake curling around a lions neck without choking the animal.

"Passsword" said the snake

"Slithering Lion," muttered Severus, "Where does that old coot come up with these passwords." he added when the door opened. When he stepped into the room, he saw the three doors, which were the bedrooms and the bathroom in the middle. He saw the Giant Bookshelf, which was already half full of books. He saw the dark navy furniture sitting around the fireplace which was gilded in both gold and silver, causing a marble affect on the mantle. When he took another step into the room, he almost fainted from the sight in front of him. The three Slytherins and the four Gryffindors talk about something.

"-maybe in the dungeons or-"

"Excuse me," the seven students snapped around in shock, "I know that you would rather not see me this early in the year but I need the two new girls and Potter." saying that as if he hadn't cared for them in the least. "Dumbledore wants to speak to you three. I guess that the four of you will be coming since I have no way of stopping you." he added when all seven stood up with looks of apprehension. Snape was being nice, or he wasn't going out of his way to be mean as he usually does. They all followed Severus down the hall to the headmasters office in silence.

"Gum drops" said Severus. When the statue moved he let the teens go before him.

"Sev, what's up?" questioned Draco sin a whisper so no one else could hear.

"You'll find out, just keep walking" Draco caught up with the rest of the group when they went into Dumbledore's office.

"I see you brought the whole crew. Lemon Drop?" said Dumbledore with his clear blue eyes twinkling above his half moon spectacles. Everyone rejected the candy offer. Harry, Charlotte, and Pecola sat in the three chairs set up in front of the old mans desk. The other four sat on the couch on the side of the room. Severus stood behind Harry's chair. "They only stay if you don't mind, Severus my boy."

"I said that they could come and I wont make them leave if they don't want to."

"So, I guess you want to know why I called you three here at about eleven o'clock on the first day of school. There is something I need to tell you."

A/N: That's where I'll stop for now…I would go farther but I have hw to do. Internets working and no school this week. Hopefully i'll right the next chapter for later in the week. Hope you like it. Review please. Just a short one if you want, but no flames NONE.

XOXO PEACE OUT XOXO…DED


	5. Don't 'my boy' me

A/N: thanks for all of the reviews

Last Time on Utter Confusion

"_So, I guess you want to know why I called you three here at about eleven o'clock on the first day of school. There is something I need to tell you."_

Chapter Five:

"You have been keeping another secret from me, like always."

"Yes that is true and I am sorry, I am truly sorry."

"Well what is it?"

"You three, Harry, Pecola, and Charlotte, are triplets. James Potter was you father."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Charlotte and Pecola together, "The Kemps aren't our parents. Do they know that you are telling us this? Why would they keep something like that a secret? They could have at least told us that we were adopted."

"What about Lily?" said Harry, in a curiously calm voice, "Why did you only say James? And why is Snape still in here?"

"First to answer the girls questions, I told the Kemps that they could tell you two what they wished. I hadn't told them who your parents were. They decided that they would make you believe that you were their daughters and I had no control over that. They do know that I am telling you this. I told them I would in the letter inviting you to Hogwarts."

"Okay," said Pecola, "after this meeting we have to write a letter to them."

"Lily was not your mother, Harry. She would have raised you as her children but she was not your birth mother. To tell you the truth, James and Lily loved each other very much, but they weren't in love. Actually they were both going to be married to other people but I forced them apart. Lily was in love with and about to be married to Lucius Malfoy."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" shouted Draco, he couldn't seem to control his anger as much as Harry could.

"Yes Lily and Lucius were to be wed but I forced them apart. Lucius then had to go through with his arranged marriage to Narcissa."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. YOU ARE THE MOST CONNIVING OLD MAN. NO WONDER MY FATHER FUCKING HATES YOU." Draco was red in the face. He was now standing in front of Dumbledore. He was about to faint when Harry caught him.

"Shit…shit…you know, Draco, you are kind of heavy." Draco just chuckled. He tried to stand up and fell back again. Harry had managed to sit back in his chair and pulled Draco with him. Draco was now leaning his head on Harry's chest. His breathing was very shallow. "Are you alright, Draco?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just lost my breath."

"Draco, do you want to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, Sev, it's ok. I just need to stay here. You don't mind, Harry?" Draco asked staring into the endless green eyes. Eventually he just laid his head back.

"Professor, I think that it is getting late." said Severus, staring at Draco sitting on his son's lap. "We can continue this conversation in a later point in the month."

"But I want to know who my mother is!" said Harry trying not to disturb Draco who was now asleep on his chest.

"Another time, my boy."

"Don't 'my boy' me. If your not going to tell me anything then at least call me by name." Harry then stood up, holding Draco up to his chest, walked past Severus, and walked out of the door. He was walking towards Gryffindor Tower when he remembered that he was holding Draco. He then turned around and walked back towards the portrait with the snake around the lions neck.

"Slithering lion" he said barely audible but the portrait heard him anyway and he was grateful for that.

"Harry, what happened?" said an irate Ron. "You ran off with Malf-er Draco, I am going to have to get used to calling him that."

"It's okay, Weasley. You can call me Malfoy."

"Draco, your awake." shrieked three very high pitch voices.

"Yes and now turning deaf."

"Sorry" said the twins.

"It's okay" Harry set him on the couch and started stretching. When Draco fell asleep he suddenly became very light and Harry was concerned. He didn't know if Draco wanted to talk about it in front of their other friends.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" said Hermione stated without even apologizing for almost deafening the poor boy.

"Its nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing, Draco" said Hermione

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." he said in between a yawn. Harry sat next to him on the couch. "For now I have to sleep." he leaned over and once his head touched Harry's lap he was out.

"Well that was informative." said Hermione sighing.

"Not really." said Ron looking confused. Harry, Hermione, Pecola, Charlotte, and Blaise burst out laughing. "What…Ohhhh, you were being sarcastic. I knew that."

"Okay, now that we got that settled, what do I do with him."

"Man, he's out. Once he's down for good, he's out till morning." said Blaise.

"So what should I do with him?"

"Pick him up and put him in his bed. I'll open the door since I doubt he would want you to know his password."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. I'll call when I got the door to stay open." Harry nodded and tried to ease Draco off of him, even though the little voice in the back of his head told him to stay where he was. When he tried to get up, Draco latched onto Harry's waist.

"This could be a problem."

"Green-eyed angel" said Blaise in barely a whisper to the portrait of a snake. "Now can you stay open for us. We have to carry up the head boy."

"Uhh, Blaise, we have a bit of a problem." Blaise came bounding from the room. "How do I get him off of me?"

"Damn." Blaise muttered under his breath. He knew of Draco's secret but didn't think that he should tell the others. "Maybe you could talk to him, Harry. He might respond."

"What do I say?"

"Just tell him who you are and what you are planning to do."

"Okay, Draco, it's me Harry." Draco moaned "I'm trying to carry you to your bedroom." grunt "I can't carry you if you are holding onto my waist." Draco loosened his grip but gripped one leg of Harry's pants. When Harry stood up Draco would not let go. Harry picked up Draco and he let go of Harry's pants. Harry walked into Draco's room. The rest of the people just sat on the sofa and chairs.

"Blaise, what's going on with Draco."

"I don't think that I should tell you guys. It's up to Draco, Ron."

"I guessing that Draco doesn't usually act all clingy to anyone." stated Pecola.

"You could say that."

Harry put Draco on the bed but Draco wouldn't let go of Harry's neck. Harry managed to take off his robes without Draco choking him. Then he took off Draco's robe and shoes. He climbed on the bed and Draco let go of his neck. Harry took off his and Draco's shirt, already facing the fact that the blonde boy wouldn't let him out of the bed. He had to take off his pants because they were becoming a bit too tight for his liking. He put Draco and himself under the covers and Draco snuggled up against him. It took a long while but Harry willed away his problem just as he dosed off, which was a few hours after Blaise, Pecola, Charlotte, Ron, and Hermione went to bed at about 2 AM.

-------

Draco woke up to the familiar smell of his mate but then he remembered that he and his mate weren't together yet. His memory of falling asleep on Harry came back and he guessed what had happened. His more special side, as he liked to call it, had taken over when his thinking side fell asleep.

"Harry…Harry wake up…please wake up." Draco shook Harry's shoulders softly. Harry had barely gotten any sleep when he was being pulled from it by a gentle shaking.

"Draco?" said Harry groggily.

"Yea, Harry I want to know what I did last night, after I fell asleep on you in the common room."

"You only clung on to me for dear life."

"Sorry" Draco mumbled "I didn't mean to. I guess now is the best time to tell you what is going on."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, here goes nothing. The Malfoy family is a very special, very rare type of veela. The line is so rare because it is mostly veela, but part elf." Harry just started at Draco like he had another head. Since Harry wasn't saying anything Draco continued "Everyone in my family has a mate. My father has a mate but they do not live with each other. When my grandmother had found out that my dad had a mate she made him go through with the arranged marriage to Narcissa. Or at least that's what I thought. Father never told me who his mate was. He just said that she had died."

"Lily" Harry muttered to himself.

"I guess so."

"Well what does this have to do with me."

"You are my mate. When I fell asleep my veela side took over. Usually I can keep the urges to myself and I don't react on them. I have always hated fighting because it would feel like I am hurting myself when I hurt you because my veela side didn't want me to hurt you so it punished me."

"So that whenever you had punched me or threw a spell at me you had felt it too." Draco nodded. "Jeez, I'm sorry. That's not really fair."

"I know but it is veela law."

"Why did you faint?"

"I fainted because I didn't have my stabilizing potion, and I was near you. To top it off I was furious, and using my energy. The three factors made me feel really woozy."

"What's the stabilizing potion for?"

"It stabilizes the veela powers and makes them about the same strength. Otherwise I would have threw myself at you the first time I saw you. It lets me be in control of my actions. I didn't think that I would see you except for on the train when I make my visit. I didn't take my potion thinking that I would be alright. Then here you come and we become friends and that excited the veela. When we shook hands it was very hard not to pull you into me and kiss you right there on the spot. The longer we were together the more I had to fight the veela. When I got mad I had used up most of my energy. That's why I fainted."

"You know, when you punch me you seem very strong and then I picked you up and you were light as a feather. It just didn't make sense."

"Well, I'm only like that with you. To anyone else I would be lighter then average but would still weigh something. Its another little thing, the veela doesn't want to make the mate tired or have to have the burden of carrying me or anything like that. Also elf's are naturally lighter then humans."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Harry looked into Draco's endless silver eyes and couldn't say anything.

"Look, if you don't want to do anything with me besides be friends it's okay, I swear. It would be painful for me and the small bond, that you can't feel, will have to live off of small touches every once and a while." Harry still didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something because he wanted the blonde to know that he didn't have to go through the pain of not being with his mate. He didn't want Draco to go through the same thing that Lucius had to go through with Lily. But he didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to tell Draco that he loved him with all of his heart. That he would go through anything with the blonde. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He kissed him. It wasn't a forced kiss, it just seemed right to him. It seemed right to both of them.

Draco knew that once they had gotten together or interacted as they were doing now would affect the bond. He knew that now if Harry rejected him, then they would both suffer. He could feel the bond strengthening yet he couldn't pull away. He didn't want Harry, his Harry, to suffer like he and his father did. When they finally pulled away for air he didn't know what to say. Neither did Harry apparently because they just sat there staring into each other's eyes, just getting lost.

A/N: thanks for reading chapter five. Hope you like it. R&R


End file.
